<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>空镜子 by T_677</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27008383">空镜子</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/T_677/pseuds/T_677'>T_677</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kingsman (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:40:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,759</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27008383</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/T_677/pseuds/T_677</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Hart | Galahad &amp; Merlin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>空镜子</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>起初的事Harry记得不太清楚了，那段时间他还在恢复之中。像舞台剧的中场休息，嘈杂混乱，回忆细节像追逐一串断了线的珠子。首先是爆炸，不，那个跑得太远了。首先是Statesman那个姑娘，梳着不适合她的发型，会在Merlin讲他那些没人愿意听的玩意儿的时候认真地咯咯笑。她打起精神告诉他们，也许能帮得上忙。是啊，能帮得上忙，Eggsy太年轻，Harry像个“重启的计算机”，他们需要一个大脑，一个智囊，一个可靠的掌握着Kingsman全部秘密的人。他们那时原本在讨论Harry的症状，Ginger不安地说，而Statesman刚好有些不成熟的想法……只是抱着尝试的心态……Merlin从来都乐于尝试这样的新点子。他说“以防万一”，然后留下了他记忆的副本。</p><p>这个主意真他妈的可怕，Harry后知后觉地想。这本该在一开始就引起警觉的，而不是现在，像一根已经在肉里扎了根的木刺。</p><p>是Eggsy代为接收这一切，因为Harry不想看起来像个不愿接受新鲜事物的老顽固。起初它只是显示器上的一团光谱，说话的时候随着声调变换形状和颜色。有人提问题，它就会给出答案，仅限Merlin知道的，但那也足够多了。</p><p>“你们可以测试一下。”Ginger热心地建议，Statesman给了很多帮助，出于友情，或者是同情。</p><p>“你的第一张太阳报头版是世纪婚礼，而你当时阻止了针对撒切尔的暗杀，然后是——”计算机用Merlin的声音叙述。</p><p>“停下。”Harry之后才意识到所有人都在看他，“我的意思是，这就足够了。”他挺直脊背，直视其他人的眼睛，假装自己不想逃走。机器静默不语，光谱收敛成微微颤动的一团，像是某种伺机而动的野兽。</p><p>后来事情变得一发不可收拾，当Harry再一次从Statesman苏格兰的分公司回来的时候，有人占据了新总部里Merlin那间办公室。“Merlin”，它以这个代号称呼自己，看起来很像，听起来也很像，可惜完全不是。</p><p>Harry自柬埔寨回来以后头一次发了火，他跟Eggsy吵了两次，跟Champagne和Ginger吵了一次，为的是酒厂和挑选新候选人的事，听起来像个无理取闹的老头子。但他自己知道，也许Eggsy和Ginger多少也猜到，这股怒火由来已久，根本不关那些倒霉候选人的事。</p><p>他只在必要的时候才会走进“Merlin”的办公室。为了让他们感到亲切，那里完美地还原了之前的摆设和装饰。墙角的壁灯，如果向左边拧一把，会露出后面的暗格，里面有两瓶纯麦芽威士忌，一瓶香槟和一瓶放了好久的苦艾酒。苦艾酒是他从西班牙顺回来的，他们都不喜欢喝，但也没人提议丢掉。</p><p>Harry盯着壁灯，听见新的Merlin有条不紊地分配任务，它在织补KSM过去的人际关系网，把那些登记在案的皮包公司一个个找回来，那些现金往来和利益相关，Harry以前从没细想过。Eggsy问了一句什么，大概是批量生产的装备，Merlin调出一串长长的单子。然后继续拨电话，联系幸存的骑士，安抚那些知情或者不知情的雇员。Harry怀疑过这事的必要性。私下里，跟Eggsy，讨论是否有必要让这机器借由Merlin的声音和形象出现。而Eggsy是对的，高效率的重建工作值得牺牲Harry所谓的尊重。“这也是一种纪念，”年轻人说，“Merlin会愿意我们这样做。”</p><p>它能同时处理六到十件线上任务，不需要休息，Harry无论如何不能因为它不会半夜从办公室出来寻找新的茶包而把它说成是拙劣的替代品。同样它也不会打翻马克杯，不会摘下眼镜按揉眼眶，不会在新生训练时表露出小小的邪恶幽默感，即使它有数十种拟人情感反馈机制，也不会让冷冰冰的监控室显得温暖。温暖是一种感觉，感觉是不可靠的，而这个Merlin没有感觉。</p><p>有那么一次，当“Merlin”例行公事请他参观候选人的选拔。他们并肩站在草地上，看着牵着小狗背着枪的年轻人跑远。就像旧时光，Harry心里想。太阳快要落山了，候选人们在草地那头的小路上消失不见，看起来像Merlin的仿生人一言不发。</p><p>“那些记忆是什么样的？”Harry突兀地开口，“你读它们的时候，感觉像读书一样吗？”<br/>“我不‘读’书，Galahad。我也没有‘感觉’。”“Merlin”礼貌地说，“它们只是数据。”<br/>它只在Eggsy不在的时候称呼Harry的代号，其余时间称“先生”，某种程序，Harry猜想，该死的从不出错。<br/>“那你记得我们选拔的时候吗？”<br/>“是的，每件事都非常清晰。”“Merlin”点点头，“需要我回忆什么特别的细节吗？”<br/>“不，不必了。”Harry开始后悔，天气转凉，他该回去了，他本来也不该在这里站这么久的。</p><p>他现在住在Merlin的旧公寓里，那是唯一一处保存完好且符合KSM安全协议的房产，这决定完全合乎逻辑，不需要再寻找其他的理由。而且幸好，那里还留有不少他的私人物品。早上Harry去了公园——仅仅是在寒风里坐在长椅上发呆，他之前从没有这个习惯——回来的时候发现邮箱里多了一封信，Elton John给他寄了两张票，一等一的好位置。Harry花了五十秒思考Merlin是否喜欢Elton John，“我不‘喜欢’什么，先生。”那个新的Merlin在他脑子里说。于是票被Harry塞进大衣的口袋里，从此被遗忘了。</p><p>他们最终从那批候选人里破格选拔了五个人填补骑士的空缺，都是好孩子，结业的时候小心翼翼地喝着香槟。Harry觉得也许是自己让他们觉得不自在，于是离开大厅，让Eggsy去操心剩下的事。热闹的场合开始让他力不从心了，就像Eggsy的婚礼，可能是因为年纪，也可能不是。</p><p>走廊里很安静，“Merlin”的办公室没关门，Harry走进去，径直去找那个藏酒的暗格。威士忌还在，也许比他记得的少了一些，Harry怀疑Merlin是否在自己离开之后独自打开过他们。</p><p>“这不是原来的那些了是吗？”Harry给自己拿杯子的时候问。“Merlin”从巨大的显示器后面抬起头，没有一丁点疲惫的样子。<br/>“我按原来的样子布置过，”它回答。<br/>“那你介意吗？”Harry打开瓶子。Merlin说“不”而不是“我不会‘介意’”，让Harry心存感激。</p><p>他在角落里的扶手椅上坐下来，专心喝酒。那是他过去十分喜爱的位置，能看到Merlin紧张的肩膀和后背。很久之前有人说过工作时的Merlin像台机器，但Harry从不认同。他进来的时候没有没有敲门，落座前也没有询问，完全不像个绅士，但他知道Merlin是不会介意的，一向如此。</p><p>正中间的显示屏上，年轻的骑士们因为Eggsy的什么话放声大笑。Harry跟着笑了一下，Eggsy已经是公主的丈夫了，每次想起来总觉得不可思议，可他眼下也找不到人讨论这桩奇迹。</p><p>“我在格施塔德滑雪的时候摔伤过，恐怕从那之后我就不怎么喜欢滑雪了。”Harry说，“但之前在意大利，我觉得自己并不讨厌那么干。”他没头没脑地开口。“所以，感觉有时候是靠不住的。人总是轻易地就改变心意，尤其是我，我们这类人。”<br/>Merlin停下手里的工作，转头面向Harry，呈现出一副礼貌的倾听者的姿态。Harry给自己倒了第二杯酒，那瓶被打开过的威士忌快要见底了。<br/>“就像是读一本书，书的内容是不会变的，但你每次读，感觉是不同的，有时喜欢，有时并不。那是会消失的东西，那些感情，我是说感觉。所以我们从不谈论那些。”<br/>Merlin表现出适当的、友好的困惑，“我恐怕不能理解你说的。”<br/>“不，你是不同的，当你“读取”数据的时候，是完全客观的，没有冗余的信息困扰，书就是书，你从不投射别的东西进去，这很好。”<br/>“而你恰巧想要了解那些‘冗余信息’。”Merlin一针见血地指出。那种友好的困惑消退了，它一瞬间恢复到冷静客观的姿态，像个经验丰富的心理医生，厌倦了兜圈子。</p><p>它的所谓情绪只是一种反射，Harry对自己说，那是基于谈话对象情绪反应的反应，那是一种程序、算法，不是真的。它是空的，一个空镜子，向你展现那些你想看到的。</p><p>“我不记得他最喜欢的歌手，就像我说的，那些感情随之消失了，我一直知道会有这么一天。那些终究是靠不住的东西。”他站起身，喝掉杯子里最后一点酒。苦味残留在嘴巴里。威士忌瓶子空了，他在自己没意识到的时候打开了那瓶草绿色的苦艾酒。<br/>“再见，Merlin。”他放下酒杯，朝门口走去，感觉到醺醺酒意。</p><p>“Harry。”Merlin在身后叫住他。或许它的程序终于识别了这样一种状况，一种不适合使用代号和敬称的私人场合。“如果那不是冗余信息，如果那是作者在书里客观记录的，像你书房里每一张报纸和这里的秘密酒柜，他们陈列在那里，不会因为没人看见而消失或者改变，不会因为一个迟钝的读者就被忽视。而你只需要问。”</p><p>他只需要问，Harry终于意识到，或许从一开始就是这样。他只需要问，就会得到答案，仅限于Merlin知道的，但也足够多了。</p><p>而出于Harry自己酒醉后的想象，这个Merlin的平静表情下有一点点怜悯和安乐死执行者一般的慈悲。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>